


Batfam x Reader (Series)

by Sobi_Wan_Kenobi



Series: Batfam x Reader [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobi_Wan_Kenobi/pseuds/Sobi_Wan_Kenobi
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic on here, its gonna be a bunch of batfam fics, some might have a few parts! Hope you like them!!





	1. Flustered (Damian Wayne)

"I've already told you I don't require and assistance, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself”. You watched as Robin attempted to pick up the spoon only for it to fall out of his hand.

"You were saying". You placed the warm bowl of soup on your lap and started to spoon feed Damian, yes Damian Wayne, son of Batman, blah blah blah.

"I can't believe I'm being spoon fed like a child!". He says turning his face away from you.

"We how in the world are you gonna do it? You right hand and arm are totally busted!" He merely groaned as you brought up last night's incident when the two of you were on patrol.

You and Robin had encountered Joker and him being the maniac he is led you straight into one of his messed up traps, he laughed down at you as he pressed a red button to open the trapdoor the two of you were stood on. Not wanting you take damage from the fall Damian pulled you over him and took the damage instead which resulted in his current injuries. 

“Tt, because of my feeling for you that maniac got away”. You hold up another spoonful of soup and give him a reassuring smile.

“We’ll get him next time-Wait did you just say you have feelings for me?”. His face went a bright shade of red as he realised what he said just said.

“What? No, I said ahh weakness, yes because of my weakness!”. He tried to keep a straight face as you smiled at him. A small giggle escaped your lips as his face became red as a tomato. “What are you laughing at?”.

“Damian Wayne, I never thought you of all people would get flustered like this”.

“I am not flustered, I don’t get flustered”. You continued to giggle so much so that you had to place the soup on the night side table. “Tt, I’ll show you flustered”. Damian whispered as he pulled you into a kiss. You were completely taken aback but happy at the same time.

The two of you were unaware that a certain someone had witnessed it.

“About damn time! Dick you owe me 50 bucks and Bruce you owe me 200!”. You immediately broke away at the realisation that Jason saw the whole thing and before Damian could say anything to him he had already ran off.

You sat there completely stunned and could feel your cheeks heat up.

“Wha-What was that for?!”.  

“Now look who’s flustered”. He says smirking at you. 

“Well yeah you kissed me!”.

“Well you better get used to it”. Now it was your face that was red as a tomato.

{{ E N D }}


	2. Fights - Dick Grayson x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets into a fight with her boyfriend, Dick Grayson and Damian tries to help out but unfortunately Dick gets himself into a little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post sonner wasnt sure if things would go well on here but after the positive feedback I've decided to continue, hope you guys enjoy!

You sat quietly on your bed, you weren’t aware of how long it’d been and you didn’t really care all you thought about was avoiding Dick at all cost even if it meant staying cooped up in your room all day long. The two of you had gotten into a fight, a stupid meaningless fight which resulted in Dick walking out and you hiding in you room.

You shifted off the bed and made your way towards the window, it was raining heavily and you only hoped Dick wasn’t out there, as you were about to make your way back to the bed a face suddenly appeared at the window startling you.

“What the heck Damian! You almost gave me a heart attack!”. You let out a large sigh making him smile.

“It wasn’t my intention”. He says pulling the window down after he entered your room.

“Here dry yourself, I don’t want you to catch a cold”. You said throwing a towel towards him which he easily caught.

“A little rain isn’t going to harm me”. He answered with a serious face whilst drying himself off.

“So why’re you here? Did Dick send you?”. You asked taking a seat on your bed.

“No, I came here to sort out the problem you two caused”. He says placing the towel down and taking a seat next to you.

“Damian, thank you but we have to do this ourselves”. You answer running your hands through his hair.

“Dick said the same thing”.

Your conversation was interrupted by your phone ringing, pulling it out of your pocket you saw Bruce’s caller ID which you immediately answer. 

“What’s up Bruce”.

“(Name), Dick went to catch the Joker when I specifically told him not to do alone, I need you and Damian to go back him up before he gets hurt, or worse, I’d go but I’m currently dealing with Penguin”. He says.

“Sure thing, send us his co-ordinates and we’ll get on it”. You say hanging up the phone and getting changed into your suit.

You and Robin were closing in on Nightwing’s location, making your way to roof you were able to get a better view of the situation. Looks like Dick had gotten himself caught and Joker was leaving the scene. The two of you jumped down and saw that Nightwing was tied up with a bomb.

“Robin, you go after Joker, I’ll handle this”. He gives you a quick nod and you run towards a beat up Nightwing.

"(Name), what are you doing here?”. He asks making you frown, his mask was ripped in several places and his face was bruised and bloody.

“I came to save my stupid boyfriend”. You say as you tried to deactivate the bomb.

“Sorry”. You didn’t answer but instead concentrated on defusing the bomb which you successfully accomplished. 

“Phew”. You let out a large sigh and wiped the sweat from your forehead and then pulled out a blade from your pocket to release Nightwing from his restraints.

“I’m sorry babe, about the fight, I said some things that I didn’t mean, I was just worried about you and...”. He says whilst you help him walk out the abandoned warehouse.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry too”. When you finally got out you saw the Joker unconscious and tied up on the ground with some of his goons and Robin leaning against the wall looking bored. 

“You guys took your time”. Robin says making his way towards you. “The cops are on their way, you two head back, I’ll make sure the maniac gets back in Arkham” He says pointing back at the Joker.

You made your way to the Wayne Manor on Dick’s bike, his arms were wrapped tightly around your waist and his head rested on your shoulder, you could tell he really missed you.

The two of you made it into the batcave and you helped Dick off the bike and to the medway and started to patch up his wounds.

“All done”. You said.

“Thanks”. He says slowly getting up.

“Hey, you should lay down and get some rest". You say placing your hands over his bare chest to stop him from getting up and harming himself anymore.

"I'm fi-". Before Dick could answer back Bruce interrupted him.

"No you're not, listen to (Name), you need to get your health back". Bruce says he gave you a quick smile and made his wat back to the Batcomputer.

"Fine I'll rest, on one condition" he says reaching for your hand. "I rest in my room with you". You gave him a quick smile and then the two of you made your way to Dick's room.

"Ahh so soft~". Dick says nuzzleing into your neck as you two lay together. His hands were wrapped around your waist and yours his. "I love you so much, you know that right?". He says looking into your (colour) eyes.

"Of course I do, I love you too Dick". He moves his hand from your waist and runs it through you (length) (colour) hair and slowly pulls you into a tender kiss.

"Tt, this what you call resting Grayson?". You pull away from Dick's warm lips to see Damian standing with a disgusted look on his face.

"Beat it shorty!". Dick say throwing a pillow at Damian only for him to dodge it and run away.

"Now where we're we..."

{{ THE END }}


	3. Favourites (Jason Todd/Dick Grayson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Dick get into a fight about who reader favours the most in the family.

"No way I'm (Name)'s favourite and everyone knows it". You hear Jason shout as you make your way down to the batcave.

"Yeah right, Tim back me up!". Dick answers back pulling Tim only for him to sneak off.

"(Name) pssstt". Damian whispers.

You quietly make your way towards him hidden from Jason and Dick.

"What did you do this time Damian?”. A smirk grew onto his face as you looked back to see the two still fighting.

"I may have sparked an argument about who you favour the most within our family, I wasn't expecting this". He says with a devilish smile.

"What did I tell you about starting fights Damian". You say whilst placing your hands on his cheeks.

"Down't--stawrt--them". He says whilst you hands where pulling his cheeks.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again". You say whilst getting up and making your way towards the others.

"Tt" Damian mumbles as he makes his way with you and rubbing his red cheeks.

"(Name)!". Jason and Dick say in a unison.

"Hey guys". You were confronted with hugs from the bat boys. "I was only gone for the weekend with Kara (Supergirl), it wasn't that long". You felt like you couldn't breath from their embrace luckily Alfred came to your rescue just in time.

"Master Dick and Jason! Are you trying to send Miss (Name) to the hospital". He says making both boys immediately shower you with apologies.

"Guys chill, plus I better get ready for patrol". You say making your way over to your suit.

"I'll tag along, need some fresh air anyway!". Jason says patting your back.

"Hey I was just gonna ask her!". Dick says grabbing Jason's shoulder.

"Well tough luck bird-brain, I asked her first". Jason says slapping Dick's hand away.

"Guys we can all go!". You say making them both smile.

Patrol went easier then you thought, Dick and Jason were well behaved which suprised you, they'd normally argue about something stupid, maybe after all the lectures from Bruce and Alfred finally payed off.

The three of you made your way back at the batcave and were met with Bruce and Alfred.

"Good work you guys, go get some rest". Bruce says not turning his gaze from the batcomputer.

"Sure thing bats!”. You say making your way to your room.

"Miss (Name), do you require any medical assistance?". Alfred asks holding his first aid kit.

"No thank you, I've just got a few bruises, a hot shower and sleep is all I need". You answer and waving your hand before entering your room.

After a nice long shower you put on your favourite pj's and picked up a book on your bedside table and jumped onto your comfy bed.

"Knock knock". You look up from your book to see Jason at your door.

"Hey Jay, what's up?”. You ask putting your book down and sitting up.

"There's something I need to as-". Before Jason could finish Dick pushed past him.

"Who's your fave in the bat family?!". He says jumping onto the edge of your bed.

"Hey I was just about to ask her!". Jason says pushing past Dick and sitting next to you on the bed.

"Too bad little red riding hood!". Dick answers back making you laugh.

"Is this why you two have been fighting all day?". You ask holding your stomach as you continued to laugh.

"Wha-no it's just a dumb question!". Jason says looking away but you could see his cheeks turn a dark shade of red.

"Come one tell us! Me or that idiot!". Dick pleas and you slowly calmed down.

"My fave is Alfred!". Both boys faces fell into a confused look.

"What?". They both ask in a unison.

"Poor guy takes care of all of us, patches us up after patrol, and constantly has to babysit you!".

"Tt, you two look so pathetic". Damian says standing at the front of your room by the door.

"Why you little!". Both Jason and Dick jump off your bed and run after him.

"Huh, here we go again". You says whilst letting out a large sigh.

"If it's any consolation you are also my favourite in the family". Alfred says walking past your room.

"Thank you Alfred! Now I better go sort things out before they try to kill Damian again". You answer getting out of your bed to look for the batboys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're all having an amazing day! Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter or have any requests! And who is YOUR favourite member of the Batfam?


End file.
